teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids
Vampire-Werewolf hybrids are a deadly cross between a Werewolf and Vampire. They are among the most powerful creatures and hybrids in existence, having both Werewolf and Vampire powers. Since vampires and werewolves are their own greatest foes, it is near impossible to obtain this abomination of hybrid, but it's not entirely impossible. however everything changed after the first vampire-werewolf hybrid, Tamal, was born in the 1830's. Eve Lydias, another hybrid is able to transform werewolves into Hybrids while Tamal can turn humans into either vampires or werewolves. So far the only known hybrids of This species Angelo Ciro, Tamal, Eve Lydias and Eve's hybrid pack of 4 (excluding her). History The beginning of the hybrid race was angelo and the atlantean coven, when they transformed into vampire-werewolf hybrids there body first felt as cold as ice and the venom froze their body into a diamond hard form and then augmented there cells into a stronger than diamond form. then there body began to burn like an intense fire which perfected all physical features, including muscle mass, and got rid of any moles they once had. then there body becomes accustomed to the heat and there senses become more defined, and if they had any supernatural abilities or potentials they became more defined and easy to access. There skin is flawless and textured with a marble-like substance much harder and stronger than diamond. Due to the crystalline properties of their cells, when a hybrid is exposed to sunlight, their body will sparkle like diamonds though for unknown reasons they sparkle a red gold or blue colour depending on what they eat. hybrids can drink human and animal blood or eat animal flesh but there prefered meal is vampire meat - if they eat human or animal flesh then there eyes turn gold - if they drink human or animal blood there eyes are red - if they eat vampire flesh then there eyes glow blue. hybrids also possess superhuman powers, such as speed and strength. hybrids also have incredibly keen senses and are able to hear for miles and see in total darkness. The capatche tribe in north america have stories of hybrids: one night a girl was walking by the coosa river and watched as the stars shone, then a man pale and ice cold walked out of the water completely naked, she offered him some clothes but he just stared at her. she was entranced and walked into the river where she was raped by the pale man. after he raped her he tore her throat out with his teeth and drank her blood, this kept on until the tribe mixed with the shape-shifters There are some hybrids, like angelo, that wear other hybrids skeletons as armour and there fur as clothes like zafrina and senna do with animals. it is a symbol of great respect in the hybrid world. there fur and bones have a scent that is attractive to humans, werewolves and vampires. Hunting Vegetarian Hybrids use their senses to hunt and which is why most 'vegetarian' hybrids don't hunt around humans because they could let go at any moment and kill the human. If a hybrid has a coven that is close they will hunt together, usually competing. Normal Normal hybrids usually hunt separately or in groups of up to 4 because they have to keep in-conspicuous, they usually try to seduce their prey and drink them dry in a place like: an alley, at there house or in a bathroom. Fighting Hybrids use both their hands (grappling) and their teeth. Their bites can sever the limbs of their opponent (hybrids teeth are known to be able to cut through their skin) as well as kill (ripping out the throat). Their grappling can tear off limbs and is known as a better way to fight than just going for the kill (mostly inexperienced hybrids and newborns do so). Despite their nature, hybrids are also capable of human feelings, such as love, beauty, protection, compassion, caring, respect, self-control, empathy and remorse. Physiology Nutrition A vampire werewolf hybrid can get their nutrition from three things: blood or flesh, human or animal. mortal flesh is the most common but the least appealing and subsequently many lose their way and drink human blood. The failing of drinking blood or eating meat for an extended period of time results in the hybrid becoming weaker, physically and mentally. The longer a hybrid abstains from feeding, the more likely the hybrid will lose their rationality and mental faculties until they give into their thirst, because their throats are described to be in burning pain which will get worse the longer they lack anything in their systems. hybrids that don't drink human blood are fractionaly weaker than the ones that do, no matter the size or gender. On occasion, the appeal of human blood can be so enticing that a non-human drinking hybrid will lose their control, especially if their self-control is weak. When a hybrid comes across a human that smells very appetizing, their throat starts to "burn" and all they will think about is their thirst and or hunger, and thus lose all sense of self. Sirens When a hybrid comes across a vampire who has blood that is specifically luring to them in taste and smell, he or she will find it irresistible and will pursue it until they eat it. Physical Appearance After the change, hybrids' physical appearance and muscle mass is enhanced and perfected, eye color changes, and they no longer need to breathe, though they often still do so out of habit, and feel uncomfortable without their sense of smell - the first warning of an impending threat or the smell of potential prey. The ability to cut off airflow from their lungs allows them to remain submerged underwater for as long as they wish, and contributes greatly to their excellent swimming capabilities. Hybrids are extraordinarily beautiful, some more attractive than others, such as most of the atlantean coven. Their beauty is described as angelic or even god-like. This is one of the several features meant to attract their prey - more specifically, to attract, fascinate, and (if necessary) seduce, unsuspecting humans. How physically appealing their prey finds them is determined by how desirable they were as humans themselves. If an already attractive human were to be transformed, their physical beauty would be "breathtaking". If they were of average interest, their attractiveness would be lower. If however they were not particularly pleasing to the eye, they would become average, though this is incredibly rare. A hybrids' skin is described as "chalky", alabaster, or marble (because of its texture and feel, as well as its appearance). Regardless of original ethnicity, a hybrids' skin will be exceptionally pale. The hue varies slightly, with darker-skinned humans having a barely discernible olive tone to their vampire skin, but the light shade remains the same. once they reach the first anniversary of their transformation, they no longer possess blood of their own (though they still become slightly flushed after feeding). When the venom spreads, it also leeches pigment in the skin, so after the transformation is complete, the hybrid loses nearly all its skin color, as well as any moles, freckles, scars, or any other part of the skin with pigment from their human life. The hybrid also is unable to produce tears after the transformation, as tears are used to remove objects harmful to the eye, and those objects would be unable to harm a hybrids eye. Their body's natural changes no longer occur. They cannot age or grow (things such as fingernails, toenails, and hair will no longer be able to grow. However, if an arm, leg, nose, or other such appendage should be removed, albeit painfully, it can be easily reattached. hybrid venom is noted to be the only thing that scars a hybrid. Since the venom is adhesive, coating the severed end with it will help it heal faster. They show no physical or mental illnesses and defects, and their voice becomes more alluring, melodic, and seductive. Their heart no longer beats. The venom, and venom based liquids replace all of the natural chemical processes and functions in the body. It wets and pools in the mouth instead of saliva. It coats the eyes, burning through contacts after only a few hours, protecting them from damage and thus eliminating all necessity and reason to produce tears. It also lubricates them, allowing them to move around more easily within their sockets. A similar venom based liquid lubricates between the hybrids cells allowing their hard stone bodies to move. If a hybrid were to remain motionless over thousands of years, dust will actually begin to petrify in response to the venom based liquids, turning their skin powdery and similar to shale in texture, as well as their eyes which turn a milky colour. As hybrids describe themselves, they are unchanging, "living stone" beings frozen exactly as they were when they were transformed. (Though to another hybrid, the diamond-skin feels smooth, soft, and warm and not the icy-hard touch a human would feel). Requiring little or no change to produce sperm, males can still breed with humans,but they will either be human or hybrid, while female hybrids cannot; their bodies no longer accommodate the changes related to pregnancy. In male hybrids, the venom takes on a form so similar to seminal fluid that it can bond with a human ovum, making possible the creation of a werewolf-vampire hybrid ot a normal human. Their bodily scent is based on their venom, which is pleasant, not only to humans, but to other hybrids, vampires and werewolves as well. Three metals can pierce through immortal skin imperial gold, celestial bronze and stygian iron. as it cuts through there skin in removes whatever makes them function by burning it out. the volturi have looked far and wide for these alloys. when, unknown to them, the metals are in rome and greece. Teeth There teeth are perfectly shaped and as strong as diamonds able to cut through there own skin more easily they humans with there own skin. they are coated with venom that paralyses humans but does nothing to animals or there two ancestors (vampires and werewolves) Creation of Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids To become a vampire-werewolf hybrid, a human must have vampire-werewolf blood in their system before they are killed so they can awaken a short time later in transition. After a human dies with vampire and werewolf blood in their system, their transformation will be successful only if the werewolf completes his/her transition by drinking the blood of a human doppelgänger. If a werewolf is turned with Hope's blood, her blood can also be used to complete their transition as well, just as a doppelgänger's blood would. So far, all hybrids have been created by Klaus, with the exception of Dwayne and Hayley, who were created by Hope Mikaelson. Only one hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson, has been turned into a hybrid before triggering his werewolf gene. (This excludes his daughter Hope Mikaelson, who was born a hybrid and has yet to trigger her werewolf gene due to Hope still being a baby). However, since Klaus is the Original hybrid and was turned into a hybrid with dark magic performed by his mother Esther as opposed to being turned by another hybrid's blood, it is unknown if untriggered werewolves can be turned into hybrids successfully via the normal procedure. If it were possible, the werewolf would presumably trigger their werewolf gene during their first kill as a vampire following the completion of their transition by feeding on the blood of a doppelgänger or Hope Mikaelson. However, this has never been done before and concrete details are still unknown. If a newborn hybrid feeds on regular human blood to officially complete their transition, the hybrid will become unstable, causing them to bleed from the eyes, become rabid, and eventually die in pain. This result was demonstrated during Klaus' first attempt to turn werewolves into hybrids in the Season Three episode The Hybrid, after he sired Paige's pack. However, it is unclear why that happens. It might be a reaction to being fed the wrong blood in transition in addition to feeling the effects of the full moon overhead. After Klaus sired Paige's pack, they all began to experience unbearable pain and profuse bleeding from their facial orifices until they either killed each other, were mercy-killed by Klaus, or dying of failed transitions combined with exsanguination. It was initially believed that since the doppelgänger (Elena) was resurrected, that the ritual wasn't fully complete, which is why Klaus' first batch of hybrids failed in transition. Bonnie Bennett, an experienced witch, initially confirmed this. However, after Matt Donovan received a message from the ghost of his sister Vicki, who had contacted the with who created the Hybrid Curse, Klaus realized that the Original witch had been playing him. A short time later, Klaus assumed that the original witch would never help him and gave Tyler Lockwood Elena's blood as a hunch when he awoke in transition, because even if it didn't work, he'd die without a successful transition anyway. Klaus' hunch ended up being correct, and Tyler then became Klaus' first successful hybrid since Klaus broke his own Hybrid Curse.Afterward, Klaus revealed that the Original witch who cursed Klaus had a fail safe - the doppelgänger had to die in the ritual to turn Klaus, but her blood was needed to turn any hybrids he tried to make. This was put in place in order to avoid the creation of new hybrids if Klaus were to ever break the curse. Klaus believes it was done as the Original witch (who was later revealed to be his own mother, Esther Mikaelson) hated him. Klaus can still turn humans into vampires, as can his hybrid progeny. Before it was revealed that Klaus' child can make hybrids, every previous hybrid has been directly created by Klaus. It has also been revealed that Klaus, as a werewolf who was turned into a hybrid with magic rather than by hybrid blood, can have children thanks to his werewolf side. Additionally, Klaus' child's mother, Hayley Marshall Was a full blooded werewolf at the time of the child's conception, and her father is the original hybrid, so the child, Hope Mikaelson, is a werewolf-vampire-witch tribrid, having inherited the ability to practice witchcraft from her paternal grandmother Esther, her werewolf gene from both her parents, and vampire heritage from her father. Immediately after Hope's birth, Hayley was killed, but because Hope's blood was still in her system, she reawakened in transition, and eventually drank another drop of Hope's blood to complete her transition to stay in her life. It has been proven that Tribrid blood is a powerful binding agent similar to doppelgänger blood. This eliminates the need of doppelgänger blood during transition, though only the Tribrid's blood can finish the transition of a new hybrid, thus the hybrid race still depends on a single and rare supernatural creature. Physical Appearance A hybrid shares most of the traits of a werewolf (in their human forms). They appear as a normal human, though their skin is pale. Since a werewolves eyes remain a yellow complexion, hybrid's eyes seem like a vegetarian vampire. There temperature is the same temperature as any undead celestial, a few degrees below that of a vampire. Whenever a vampire is faced with a powerful feeling, such as hunger, their faces transform into a paler complexion, while their eyes turn yellow with small veins protruding around the area. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs. A hybrid's skin is flawless and as hard as stone. Biology In human form, hybrids possess the abilities of vampires though they are extremely heightened, surpassing the strength of newborn vampires. When in werewolf form, their power increases to a even greater degree. Hybrids are able to produce both vampire and werewolf venom, able to turn a human into each immortal race. When the situation of injury or dismemberment occurs, a hybrid does not need to use venom to heal, their anatomy heals on its own. They are able to to sleep and have a beating heart with blood running through their bodies, though the blood would be tasteless to vampires. Diet Blood and flesh is the main component of a hybrid's diet. Like all vampire related celestials, they are required to consume blood or just consume flesh from their victims when in lycanthrope form. If a hybrid does not consume blood for a considerable amount of time, their heart will try to pump blood through their veins. Once there`s none left, they will decompose into mummification. Hybrids can only be revived with fresh blood. Physical & Psychological Traits The emotions of hybrids are far more intense than the emotions of any other undead celestial in existence. Anger, depression, happiness, love, and sadness are more powerful and much more overwhelming than when they were human or werewolves. Hybrids are excellent predators as they can even hunt vampires without being detected. Their vampire attributes allows them to suppress their blood lust to a degree by consuming alcohol. Powers and Abilities werewolf-vampire hybrids have the powers and abilities of both werewolves and non-original vampires, both physically enhanced powers and abilities of mind compulsion. werewolf-vampire hybrids will grow stronger with age due to their vampirism and will also increase in strength when enraged, due to their werewolf side. Their strength will also increase during a full moon.☀ * Werewolf Bite - Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires, but the Hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. * Werewolf Bite Blood Cure - Hybrid blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. * Transformation Control - Hybrids have the ability to shapeshift/transform at will and at anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal Werewolf where they are forced to shapeshift/transform only once a month on a full moon. * Daytime Walking - Due to their werewolf heritage, Hybrids are able to move around during the day and in the sun without the use of a mystical stone bound to a piece of jewellery. * Super Strength: werewolf-vampire hybrids are stronger than werewolves, ,original and non -original vampires, supernatural hunters, Immortals and humans. Due to their vampire side, they also get stronger with age. The full moon will boost their strength and aggression. Older vampires may be challenging for many newborn werewolf-vampire hybrids. However, if a werewolf-vampire hybrid fights a original or normal vampire closer to their age range, the werewolf-vampire hybrid will win. Ray Sutton (a dying transitioning, unsuccessful werewolf-vampire hybrid) was shown to be very strong and nearly killed Damon, a normal vampire more than 170 years old, until Stefan saved him. werewolf-vampire hybrids are even capable of putting up a fight against normal vampires well above their age range as seen when Tyler was able to gain the upper hand and bite Nadia, a 500 year old a normal vampire. It should be noted that Nadia did manage to overpower Tyler eventually and escape, implying that she had equal or slightly superior strength. Julian, while possessing Tyler's body, was able to fend off both Caroline and Stefan and even managed to kill the latter through heart extraction. A werewolf-vampire hybrid in werewolf-form will be immensely powerful and may be more a challenge for an original vampire. * Super Speed: A non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original vampires, the five, immortals and humans. Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids can use this ability in human or werewolf form. As with strength, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids get faster with time. The full moon will increases their speed and being in werewolf form will make them even faster. Tyler was particularly fast as a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid, being fast enough to surprise Klaus and stake him. * Super Agility: werewolf-vampire hybrids possesses much more superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility and dexterity than immortals, non-original and original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves and humans. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Senses: They can see everything to the most minute detail which contributes to there artistry they can even tell the difference between celestial bronze and real bronze with one look. they can hear for miles smell things miles away. they also have a powerful sixth sense if there in danger they can just feel it and will either run from it or fight it. werewolf-vampire hybrids have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, touch, and smell that exceed those of non-original vampires,original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, and humans. Since they're a supernatural crossbreed between werewolves and non-original vampires, werewolf-vampire hybrids have the combined senses of both species thus making their ability extremely effective, Tyler Lockwood has been seen to use his super senses on multiple occasions such as when he overheard Katherine (in Elena's body) say that Caroline slept with Klaus or when he was able to hear Nadia compelling Matt but a prime example of this ability is in "Home", when Tyler is resurrected and hugs Caroline but then he tells her that it felt different, because he was no longer a werewolf-vampire hybrid. * Super Durability: werewolf-vampire hybrids can bear a lot of trauma. They also never ever get tired or fatigued. werewolf-vampire hybrids can take far more trauma than any non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves and humans,original vampires, without much discomfort or injury. Stakes and arrows can not kill a werewolf-vampire hybrid when they are struck in the heart, they merely become unconscious, they are able to resist the bullets created by The Brotherhood better than non-original vampires as Stefan said to Tyler, that if he was a normal vampire he would be dead. * Enhanced Accelerated Healing Factor: Non-original Hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both non-original vampires and werewolves, rendering them practically invincible to anything but fatal wounds that can seriously impair their healing capabilities like decapitation or heart-extraction. Hybrid's regenerative healing powers and abilities are a lot more enhanced and much more powerful than normal vampires and werewolves and will allow them to quickly heal a lot quicker from wounds and giving them total invulnerability to common allergies of silver and ultraviolet light, due to the healing powers of a Vampire and Werewolf than just that of a vampire or a werewolf as an individual supernatural creature, thus allowing Hybrids to heal from all kind of injuries, due to being both Werewolf and Vampire. They can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury much quicker and more effectively than any non-original vampires, werewolves and humans. They also seems to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain, wolfsbane, or wood. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. Hybrids even have the capacity to heal from death, given their bodies are still intact. However, this advanced healing factor is useless in cases of dismemberment. * Immortality: werewolf-vampire hybrids stops aging the moment they transition. They become immune to all conventional diseases, toxins, poisons, viruses, illness, infections, and injuries. * Emotional Control: Due to their vampire heritage, werewolf-vampire hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. * Enhanced Emotions: Because of their vampiric and werewolf traits, werewolf-vampire hybrids experience emotions more powerfully than humans and non-original vampires,original vampires. Particularly emotions such as anger, rage, aggression and violence due to their werewolf heritage. werewolf-vampire hybrids are more prone to violence and rage than non-original vampires. However, emotions such as love, joy, and happiness are intensified for them as well, allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows them to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids are capable of using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers and abilities. Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids can grow claws from their nails and werewolf fangs from their teeth even when they are still in their human forms. When Klaus was in Tyler's body, it was shown that a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid's claws are sharp enough to penetrate a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid's very durable skin. Also non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids can display both sets of vampire and werewolf fangs. Their eyes also change into those of their werewolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. Due to their werewolf heritage, a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid's strength and speed are heightened further during a full moon and at its peak in their werewolf forms. * Mind Compulsion: A non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid can compel the minds of humans. They cannot, however, compel original vampires, non-original vampires, supernatural hunters, Witches or Werewolves. * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: Due to their vampire side they can shapeshift. Non-original Hybrids have the ability to shapeshift/transform into their werewolf forms at will and at anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal Werewolf where they are forced to shapeshift/transform only once a month on a full moon. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They have complete awareness, but they still, however, have no control of their actions in werewolf form. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms. A non-original Hybrid can stay in Werewolf form longer than a normal Werewolf. A non-original hybrid can also transform partially, displaying their werewolf eyes and teeth. * Werewolf Bite: Due to their werewolf heritage, non-original Hybrids and Klaus have venom which is fatal to non-original vampires and they themselves are immune to werewolf venom. Hybrid venom seem to take effect much faster than a werewolf venom. * Flight: Due to their vampire side, Non-Original Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids can fly. * Hypnosis: Due to their vampire side, Non-Original Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids can control minds. * Telekinesis: Due to their vampire side, Non-Original Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids can move things with their minds. * Pyrokinesis: Due to their vampire side, Non-Original Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids can control fire. * Electrokinesis: Due to their vampire side, Non-Original Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids can generate electricity. * Weather Manipulation: Due to their vampire side, Non-Original Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids can manipulate weather. * Immunity to UV Light and Silver: Due to their werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect non-original Hybrids and Klaus. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. Hybrids also have complete immunity to UV light, able to stand in direct sunlight without being harmed. * Sire Bond: All non-original hybrids seem to be sired to the source of their creation. All hybrids turned by Petrova had a deep sense of gratitude and commitment to him causing them to obey his every command. A hybrid is capable of breaking a sire bond, if it transforms into it's werewolf form an excess of 100 times in a row. Transforming so many times in a row causes them to no longer feel pain from transforming into a werewolf and they no longer feel a sense of gratitude, commitment or loyalty to their creator breaking the sire bond. Like non-original vampires/original vampires, hybrids can form a sire bond if the human they turn into a vampire has feelings for them before being turned. Although like non-original vampires/original vampires, this is extremely rare. * Telepathy: An advanced form of mind control that allows vampires to mentally communicate over a vast distance. Damon and Elijah have been shown to mentally communicate with others from a distance. * Illusions: Hybrids have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things. * Lie Detection: Due to their werewolf heritage, a Hybrid is able to sense if someone is lying or not. * Superhuman Endurance: Hybrids can sustain many punches, blows and other wounds by other superhumanly strong beings, while still being able to fight back. * Eidetic Memory: Hybrids are said to possess impeccable and culminating recollection of their entire existence as they are unable to forget since becoming sired within the species of vampirism. Their mental consciousness are often classified as repositories, in which they contain and conceal all information permanently; regardless of how far the specific memories recede into the past. * Anger: When a hybrid is furious, it is possible to increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time. * Procreation: Hybrids can procreate to produce new hybrids; although it is so far clear if this is via blood ingestion like vampires or through bites or sexual reproduction like werewolves. * Telepathy: Due to their lycanthrope heritage, hybrids are able to hear each other's thoughts while in werewolf form and can while around others, especially vampires. * Flexibility:'''A hybrids body movements are uncannily flexible. Their agility is more advanced than humans, which allows them to rapidly respond to change by adapting to its initial stable configuration; They can make numerous gymnastic, or martial arts implements with little effort using a combination of strength, balance, reflexes and speed. They can even swing, flip and swing themselves without failure due to their enhanced sense of balance and flexibility. Using their physical senses as allies, they can find motions at human speed too slow for them to miss.In battle, vampire werewolf hybrids can swiftly dodge an attack without having to think how to move their bodies first. In general, only something that moves at hybrid speed can render a hybrid unnoticed to the motion.Part of this enhancement is based on the enhanced activity of their brains, which allows them to think and move much faster than humans. * '''Pain Transference - Due to being part werewolf, hybrids can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures and can "heal" in some cases. * Memory Transference - Hybrids, like werewolves can transfer (give or take) memories by inserting claws into the nape of an individual's neck. This ability can establish mind-to-mind communication and, with practice, allow for memory manipulation or erasure. * Eolas - An ability that allows werewolves (and by extension hybrids) to connect with nature, culminate in the user and allow them to discover someone's whereabouts. * Ansin - Allows Werewolves and non-original hybrids to connect with nature and its past (Like Eolas, but stronger). * Scaling Walls - Vampires (and by extension hybrids) can scale walls like spiders and still act like they were walking on the ground with their capes and clothes falling towards their feet instead of the soil. They can detach at will to land on the ground and carry on their work from there. * Night Vision - Hybrids can see in the dark, thanks to their vampire lineage. * Razor-sharp Claws and Teeth: Hybrids with Lycan traits have retractable nails and teeth that grow at will from the tip of their fingers and their normal teeth respectively and are mostly used for offensive purposes. With their extremely-sharp claws and teeth, they are able to rip through weaker foes, crawl walls and even cut an bite through solid structures. Weaknesses Due to their combined natures, Hybrids are unaffected by sunlight, garlic, religious iconography, roses, or iconite. * Decapitation: The act of dismembering or removing the head of a non-original hybrid will result in an instant death. * Heart Extraction: The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. * Vervain: Non-original Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. They can't compel anyone on vervain. * Wolfsbane: Non-original Hybrids are affected by wolfsbane like werewolves. * Magic: Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode, it can also kill them as well. * Wooden Stakes: Stakes can hurt non-original hybrids and neutralize them but it won't kill them. * Desiccation: Because of their vampire side, hybrids can desiccate without blood. * Broken Neck: Breaking a hybrid's neck will results in the Hybrid's unconsciousness. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a hybrid pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can give them pain and weaken them anywhere on the body (ex.eye gouging, drowning). * Holy Ground - Because both vampires and werewolves share this weakness, Hybrids are burned by holy ground.